oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Morytania
Morytania (pronounced "Morry-tay-nee-ah" ) is a members-only area located east of Misthalin. Most of the races of this land of darkness follow the god Zamorak. Players must complete the Priest In Peril quest to access Morytania. Towns and cities The major towns and cities of Morytania are: *Canifis - the Werewolf trading post, inhabited by humans who, during the Fourth Age, became werewolves, and worship Lord Drakan. Here can be found a bank, an inn, and several stores. *Port Phasmatys - a port town on the northeast coast of Morytania, Phasmatys is inhabited entirely by ghosts, who charge a toll of 2 Ectotokens for those desiring entry. Despite its curse, the town still has a bank and a furnace, the proximity between the two attracting many blacksmiths. *Mort'ton - a dead town that became infected with a foul gust of wind from Castle Drakan, turning the populace of the village into mindless, wandering zombies. If players can cure the town of its affliction, they can find two stores here. *Burgh de Rott - the last free human settlement in Morytania. Burgh De Rott is a town under constant threat of Vampyre occupation, and is running out of food fast. However, players who have helped the citizens there can find a bank and furnace. *Meiyerditch - a vast and sprawling ghetto, used by the Vampyres as a large holding-house for humans, which they farm for blood. Meiyerditch is ruined and dilapidated, and the whole city is one big 'agility course', the most complex one in all of RuneScape. *Barrows Town - the unknown, unnamed town where the Barrows Brothers are buried. Only one building in this town can be accessed. Other features *Slayer Tower *Ectofuntus *Mort Myre Swamp *Haunted Woods *Barrows *Shade Catacombs *Abandoned Mine *Also there is a limestone mine near Morytania History Morytania is a land of darkness and evil, inhabited by the vampiric race, the Vyrewatch (in Meiyerditch), werewolves (found in Canifis), ghosts of unruly souls (in Port Phasmatys) and humans, most of them either afflicted or enslaved by the Vampyres. In the Second Age, Morytania was part of Zaros' grand kingdom. The city of Kharryrl was the most important in this region for Zarosians, as it had its own teleport in the Ancient spellbook, to help Zaros' military move around easily and go to the aid of the town if ever it needed it. During the last few centuries in the Second Age, Slayer Tower was built. After the fall of Zaros, Zamorak distributed Hallowvale to Drakan as reward for his hand in the rebellion. Drakan gradually conquered the rest of Morytania, and at this time some strange affliction from the Sanguinesti Region affected the town of Mort'ton. Drakan continued his reign into the Fourth Age, and sometime around the year 1100 he felt strong enough to attack Avarrocka (Varrock). He was, however, narrowly defeated and the River Salve was blessed by seven now-famous priests so that his hordes could never cross into Misthalin again. In the year 1777, settlers from Misthalin entered Morytainia, building many villages North of Mort Myre Swamp. Drakan conquered them all, with the exception of Port Phasmatys, whose people were enslaved by Necrovarus; and the people of Canifis, who were cursed to become Werewolves (although the exact nature of the curse is unknown). Most of the captured villages in Northern Morytania were deserted soon after, leaving no ruins behind. A few of these settlers inhabited the North Coast of Morytania, where they set up a fiefdom independent of Misthalin, which went unnoticed by Drakan until well into the Fifth Age. Eventually, the Vampyres began demanding the settlers provide them with victims; however, this only increased their appetite, and they subjugated the humans soon thereafter, leaving their castle to the treacherous Dr. Fenkenstrain, whose idea it was to attempt to appease the Vampyres. Drakan still rules the land East of the Salve today, and it is believed he may have found a way to send Werewolves over the river. Only a small group of freedom fighters known as the The Myreque resist him. Fall of Hallowvale The Fall of Hallowvale was an event during the God Wars when Lord Lowerniel Vergidiyad Drakan invaded Morytania then known as The Hallowed Lands. Lord Lowerniel Vergidiyad Drakan was a vampyre who followed Zamorak during the God Wars. Drakan was in search of a foothold for himself and his vampyre followers. The Hallowed Lands was at that time a lush land with followers of Saradomin. Its capital, at the time known as Hallowvale, was ruled by the Icyene Queen Efaritay and her husband King Ascertes. Drakan jumped at the opportunity to seize this land as his own. Drakan and his followers entered Hallowvale via Silvarea, the mountain pass to the north, which would later serve as the site of Paterdomus. From there he attacked the capital of Hallowvale, now known as Meiyerditch. Not much is known of the details of this conquest, but what is known is that Ascertes was somehow captured and held hostage by Drakan. The Queen, due to her unlimited love for her husband, surrendered unconditionally to save him. Their exact fates are not known. After the fall of Hallowvale, now known as Meiyerditch, Drakan focused his gaze upon the rest of the kingdom. At one point he controlled the town of Burgh de Rott, but the people later managed to liberate themselves from complete vampire control. The death that Drakan brought destroyed the lands of Morytania. He turned fields into swamps, in which any that died became undead known as ghasts, and lush forests into dead clusters of trees. Drakan later tried to invade Misthalin, but this conquest failed, largely due to the efforts of the Seven Priestly Warriors (one of whom was Ivandis Seergaze), who helped bless the River Salve, thus preventing Drakan and the creatures of Morytania from crossing. Drakan never did manage to conquer all of the Hallowed Lands; the town of Port Phasmatys was defended by Necrovarus, who, using some vile magic, transformed the entirety of the townspeople into ghosts so that they could no longer be tithed for blood to satisfy Drakan's teeming vampyre hordes. The Morytania Campaign The Morytania Campaign was an event in the late Third Age in which an army of Saradominist soldiers from Misthalin, led by six brothers, Ahrim, Dharok, Guthan, Karil, Torag and Verac attempted to eradicate the evil creatures of Morytania. These commanders had been given extremely powerful sets of armour and weapons by a mysterious stranger and follower of Zaros, and led their army with valour through the gloomy swamps of Morytania. There are many tales of the accomplishments of the army, and the six brothers, mostly noted in an ancient crumbling tome and a variation on that story currently in possession of Varrock's librarian, Reldo, entitled The Fall of Six. Both sources speak of tremendous feats and glorious victories, though the enormity of the events may be exaggerated in the books. However, it seems that, whether the achievements of the Six are wholly true or not, the campaign was an astounding success. Saradominist forces pressed from Paterdomus on the River Salve, all through Mort Myre Swamp, to the walls of Darkmeyer itself. Here the brothers made a heroic but bloody and catastrophic stand against Drakan's forces, slaying many. However, as they did, the mysterious stranger that had blessed them before their campaign arrived and told them that they must die, and when they fought with Drakan once again, their powers were greatly diminished. They received horrific wounds and many of their soldiers were killed, until the troops were forced to retreat back to their camp. They tried to treat the brothers' wounds, but their lacerations proved fatal, and they all succumbed to their injuries. The soldiers were distraught. They knew that without the commanders, their campaign would end in failure. So, pausing only to bury their dead generals in six barrows, they turned back and fled to their beloved Misthalin, and the campaign ended in failure. Trivia *Most of the places in Morytania are derived from Latin. See individual towns. *Morytania has a similar name to Mauritania, a country in Africa. *Morytania could have been derived from Mortiana, which was the name of the witch in Robin Hood: The Prince of Thieves. *The first half of the name is very close to the French word "mort," which means "death" , the word mort also means dead in Romanian. *The name, "Morytania" may be derived from Transylvania and Romania, the setting for the book Dracula. *On 14 October 2009, an expansion to the Funorb game Armies of Gielinor allowed members to play games on Morytania themed maps. *Most of the names of the NPCs in Morytania (such as Radu or Florin) are Romanian-only names. *Morytania sounds similar to the French town Mortain which is on the river Cance (which sounds similar to Canifis), a tributary of the river Selune (similar to Salve). *The paths through Mort'ton form the Zarosian symbol when looked at from the world map. *The altar in the Grotto is the only altar in all of Morytania, though there is one right outside it on the Paterdomus border. *Morytania appears to be based on a mixture of Romania and France, based on its overall properties. References nl:Morytania Category:Regions * Category:Quest Locations